


A Relative Concept

by NaughtyBees



Series: The Resize Ray [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: A sequel to Bite Sized. With their new relationship blooming, Arcade and Boone decide to play around with the resize ray that brought them together, spreading their fun all across the Mojave.





	1. One Month Later

**Author's Note:**

> Art by fearplay-garbage on tumblr, thanks for giving me the inspiration to write this!  
> A sequel to the much hated Bite Sized!

It had been a month since the whole shrink ray fiasco and Boone still hadn’t let Arcade use the ray on him. He wasn't scared! No, NCR soldiers never get scared! Okay, maybe he was just a little scared. He trusted Arcade but he didn't want to be that defenceless, despite how he knew that Arcade had suffered through it for days.

The pair had spent the past month getting to really know one another. Boone had never made love to another man before but damn, Arcade really knew his stuff. He made Boone feel like he never thought was possible.

It was a Friday, mid afternoon, the Lucky 38 being practically empty. Boone, Arcade and Veronica were there, the former two in the dining room, the latter playing solitaire in the game room. She was meant to be crafting some things for Six but it got very boring just hanging around the large suite, it seeming like a tomb, especially considering the lack of windows.

Arcade polished the resize ray, having since learnt how it worked. He spent a lot of time caring for it, Boone thinking he probably had a sentimental attachment to it considering they'd been through a lot together because of it. He'd even seen a mouse sized Rex running around the suite once or twice after being shot with it, although he wouldn't bring it up to Arcade. He probably just wanted a little fun with a tiny dog.

“How about this weekend? I told Julie I needed some time to spend with you so I'll be free.” Arcade smiled, looking at Boone almost pleadingly. “Come on. You owe me for nearly eating me.”

Boone sighed softly. He couldn't say no to that face, especially since it was true. He tongued the lump at the back of his tongue where the tiny doctor had stabbed him with a bone shard in a bid to stay away from his throat. He just didn't want to end up looking like a coward if he was scared of Arcade, which was likely. Being tiny sounded a lot more dangerous than it was worth.

“Alright, fine.” He mumbled as he stood up, moving to stand in the centre of the room. He had to remind himself that not only had Arcade done this before, he'd done it when there was no assurance of him actually being able to return to his regular size. He was getting off lightly considering.

Arcade seemed eager, making sure to calibrate the resizer, that shrill whirr signalling it was powering up. “Don't worry, you'll be fine. You're a big, strong boy. And soon you'll be a small, strong boy.”

Boone folded his arms, noticing how Arcade’s eyes scanned his biceps. “You'd better not tread on me.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, sugar.” Arcade smiled as he aimed the resizer at Boone, starting the countdown. Boone held his breath, squeezing his fists tight to calm his nerves. “Three, two, one…”

Boone grunted as that purple light blinded him, making his head pound and ears ring. He kept himself stood, only wobbling slightly, taking a moment to rub his face. “Jesus, that's rough.” He mumbled. A sudden tremor caused him to spring to attention, glancing around, blinking. Arcade had stepped forward, his footfall vibrating the floor beneath him, shaking Boone. As the sniper looked up, he felt his chest tighten, Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped.

The doctor was impossibly big, his smile a little unnerving despite his good intentions. He crouched, the movement startling Boone slightly, causing him to stumble back, it feeling as though a mountain were descending upon him.

Arcade reached out a hand, smiling. “Here. It's okay, you know I won't hurt you.” He was whispering, still loud on Boone’s apparently much more sensitive ears. His heart thumped in his chest as he looked at that hand, spread before him like a king sized bed. There was a moment of hesitation before he stepped on, sinking into the flesh of his thin hand, seating himself comfortably. Arcade lifted him, the tiny man feeling a little queasy at the speed, looking at the doctor with slight apprehension. “Luckily for you, I have no intention of treating you the way you treated me when I was tiny.”

Boone scoffed, folding his arms. Arcade’s dry wit always coaxed the smallest smile from him. He looked up at him, seeing how his face was lined with stress, the grey circles under his eyes incredibly pronounced from this perspective. Boone touched his own face, realising how Arcade saw his complexion when he was tiny. “Sit down, Gannon. Don't want to fall.”

Arcade held him close to his chest, heart thumping loudly, pulsing in his ears. “Yes, sir.” He smiled, his thumb coming up to stroke Boone’s shoulder. It was the size of a boulder, soft as it pressed against him, holding him in place while Arcade sat down on the sofa. He then looked at Boone. Were he a cartoon, his eyes would be heart shaped, the amount of affection on his face was astounding.

Boone took a breath to steady himself. They'd been talking about this for the past month, he didn't have to be so nervous. He watched as Arcade moved him in his hands, holding him with one on either side, fingertips at his back, thumbs pressed against his chest. He gently squeezed, as though massaging Boone’s muscles. It felt good, although he was reminded that it would be so easy for Arcade to squash him flat. He didn't like to think about it.

“Look at you… You're adorable.” Arcade smiled. “With your little scowl and your beret.” He chuckled, pulling him closer.

Boone huffed, sitting back against his fingers, arms folded. “Don't push your luck. I could still kill you.”

“I don't doubt that. Although it might be difficult when I do this.” Arcade cupped his hands together, trapping Boone between them. “Get out of that if you ca- OUCH!” He lifted his hand away, having been bitten by Boone. He looked at him, flinching as he saw his sniper rifle aimed at him.

“Bang, bang. You're blind, Gannon.” Boone smirked, holding his rifle close. “One in each eye.”

Arcade reached down, taking the gun between two fingers, pulling it out of his grip. “I’ll squash you.” The doctor smirked, lifting Boone to his face. “Well, maybe after this. I'd rather not have to kiss my boyfriend if he's of a pulpy consistency.”

Boone snorted as Arcade pressed his lips gently against his shoulder, soft and warm, pursed ever so gently. He nuzzled him a little, smiling as he pressed kisses all over his torso.

A cough from the door made them both jump, looking to see Veronica’s smirk as she stood there. “You two are adorable.” She walked over, seating herself beside Arcade, looking down at Boone who blinked slightly up at her. He'd always considered her pretty sweet. Were he not in a relationship and Veronica a lesbian, he might have asked her for a drink. Regardless, the way she looked down at him made him feel a little flighty, her expression one of someone looking at a tiny kitten.

Arcade held Boone close. “You never thought we were cute before.” He mumbled indignantly.

Veronica giggled a little. “That's because neither of you had been tiny before.” She sat back, tilting her head. “Hey, Boone, can I hold you? I'll be gentle, I promise.”

Sighing, Boone nodded, seeing Arcade’s reluctance but knowing Veronica meant well. She held out her palms and he stepped on, wobbling slightly at how she twitched to keep still, having to grip her fingers. She lifted him to her face, smiling and cupping her hands so he felt more stable. “Oh, wow. You're so small!”

Boone sat, looking up at Veronica with his trademark frown. She peered at him with a sweet curiosity, tilting her head this way and that, using one finger to nudge his shoulder. Arcade seemed restless and was soon taking him from her hands, setting him on his lap. “Can we have a little time alone?”

Veronica nodded, understanding that they wanted some boyfriend time. “Yep, sorry. Got a little excited. I'll go see if I can find something to do. Maybe play some slots at the Tops.” She smiled. “See you guys later!”

Once she left, Arcade sighed, laying down on the sofa, relaxing with a smile. He cupped a hand around Boone who was laid on his leg, cuddled up close. “Be careful you don't slip.” Arcade smirked, looking down at the sniper. “I'm not responsible for any accidents that may occour.”

Boone looked at Arcade from over his sunglasses, staring for a moment before lifting his leg, bringing it down as hard as he could. There was barely a twitch from Arcade, the action not hurting him at all. Damn, he really was puny at this size. “Hm. Don't tease.” He turned on his side, looking at Arcade as his eyelids drooped slightly. The doctor had his hands cupped around him like walls, his entire view just him. He began to snooze, knowing Arcade was watching him with an idle smile, feeling safe within the confines of his expansive palms.


	2. Misfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art in this chapter is by tinystrawberryshifter on tumblr!

“Hey!”  
Arcade and Boone started, waking up with a fright. Arcad instinctively held Boone close, looking around with wide eyes. Courier Six was stood in the doorway, smirking. “Good morning. You two must have been tired.”

Rubbing his eyes, Arcade blinked. “What time is it?” He asked, yawning right beside Boone’s head, the sniper flinching away slightly from the cavernous mouth, shuddering.

Six looked at their pip boy. “Half six in the morning.” The pair groaned softly. “I've got a job for you two.” Six perched on the sofa, giving Boone a pat on the head with their index finger.

“What job?” Boone asked, straightening his beret with a grunt.

“I need this to be taken to Sgt. Kilborn at Mojave Outpost.” Six gave Arcade a sealed envelope. “They need me at McCarran but I'm sure you two can manage it. Just a quick hop down I-15.”

Arcade set Boone on his shoulder and sighed softly. “Alright. We’ll just go through deathclaw territory, no big deal.”

Six laughed. “A doctor with a plasma pistol and a first recon sniper? You'll be fine! Plus, I killed the alpha male and the deathclaw mother. There'll only be babies around.”

Arcade glanced at Boone who shrugged. “Alright, fine.”

Six grinned and hopped up. “Great! I'll give you a few caps for your troubles, don't worry. I got thrown out of the Ultra Luxe the other day for winning the big jackpot on blackjack. Got about 500k in my chest.”

Boone blinked. Six was always fucking loaded, considering they looted the corpses of every enemy and sold every scrap of gear. He half hoped he could buy a nice house at some point. Get away from the memories in Novac. He was doing a good job here, the forefront of the driving force of the new age. It kept his mind off things.

The journey through Freeside was pretty easy. Boone had been sat in Arcade’s pocket nice and snug, the feeling of his heart pounding beside him making him a little drowsy. The people of Freeside knew Arcade well so they didn't have any trouble from any thugs as he passed by considering he'd treated most of them at some point or another.

“Am I staying small the whole journey?” Boone asked as he peered out at Arcade once they were outside the walls of Freeside.

Arcade bit his lip, snickering. “Maybe. If you're good I could make you a few inches bigger.” He made sure to keep away from where the Fiends liked to hang out as he headed toward the Junction 15 Railway, through the ruins of outer Vegas.

The sun was rising behind Black Mountain, casting weird shapes as it reflected off the satellite dishes. The heat began to rise, the cool of the Mojave night giving way to the sweltering heat of the day. A few farm houses populated by Powder Gangers lined the streets but they weren't very interested in the pair, mostly nursing hangovers and smoking. It took them an hour and a half to reach the railway. It was pretty slow going and Arcade began to softly grumble about getting sores on his feet as he approached the little building.

Boone was drifting off, eyelids drooping, tiredness overcoming him. He felt safe with Arcade and was just about to nod off when he felt the movement stop. The heartbeat thumping behind him hitched and rose, loud behind his head. Arcade crouched, moving to hide behind the shelves outside the little building. Boone, too wary to speak, simply looked at Arcade, the doctor taking him from his pocket slowly and pointing.

A large deathclaw sat on the top of the ridge, a few juveniles and adults around her. She was clearly trying to fit the niche of mother deathclaw, her skin turning darker, horns beginning to curl down. The adult deathclaws about her wandered lazily in the morning sun, one of them strolling much too far toward their escape route.  
Boone grunted as Arcade’s mouth opened, his teeth gentle around his middle as he held him there to free up his hands. He climbed the shelves as best he could, Boone clinging to the teeth holding him, half terrified he'd be bitten and half terrified he'd be dropped. He was glad he wasn't in a pocket though as Arcade’s chest scraped against the shelves as he climbed onto the building.

“Shit, okay okay…” Arcade fumbled with Boone as he set him down on the roof of the building. By this point, the deathclaws had spotted them, beginning their leisurely lumber over to see what was happening. Boone saw them realise that the thing they could see and smell was prey and he watched as they snarled, claws out, roaring.  
That metallic whirr sounded once more and Arcade whimpered, trying to make the resize ray power up faster. “Oh, god, I forgot your gun! It’s on the sofa in the Lucky 38!” He pressed the button on the ray again, a little impatient. “Fuck, there's no way I'll be able to shrink them all in time.”

Boone frowned, shaking a little. “Make me normal, we can at least try!” He looked at Arcade with a clenched jaw. If he was to die, he'd die fighting.

Arcade aimed the ray at Boone, the gun trembling in his hands slightly. That purple flash caused Boone to stagger and he fell, thumping on the ground, grunting slightly. He felt sand and rocks beneath his hands, those snarls and growls growing louder. Oh, god, he'd fallen off the building. He could barely see, his eyes adjusting after the huge blast of energy, ears screaming in the aftermath.

Boone heard Arcade calling him, quiet in his screaming ears, making him frown. Did he go a little deaf after that? He felt pain on his arm, a little scuff perhaps. Probably paltry in comparison to the wounds he'd sustain if he didn't get up. He tried to stand, getting to his knees, rubbing his face.

“Boone! Oh, for the love of Atom, help me, please!” Arcade screamed. Boone looked around, blinking, finally able to see. He noticed the cuts on his arms first, slashes more than scuffs, like he'd been scratched by a kitten. Then he noticed he wasn't beside the railway building. He was knelt over it. He saw Arcade, just as small as when he'd first shrunk, or rather he was regular sized. Boone was just massive. He saw the cuts on his arm were the result of the new deathclaw mother trying to eat him and he groaned, raising a fist and bringing it down on her. He felt her spine crack under the weight of his fist, her roars cutting short instantly.  
One of the deathclaws was almost on the building, claws embedded into the shingle, back feet scrabbling to climb closer. It took three plasma shots to the face without flinching and swiped at Arcade, his pistol being knocked from his hands, skidding off the building. “BOONE!” Arcade yelled, looking up at the disoriented sniper pleadingly, backing away from the rabid reptile.

Finally finding his wits, Boone reached over, snatching Arcade up in his fist, clenched so hard he felt the doctor’s ribs creak under the pressure, a strangled yelp coming from him. “Sorry. Shit.” Boone took a moment to stand up, the deathclaws now focusing on him, attempting to attack him. They were tiny, like overenthusiastic radroaches. He stepped back and they followed, in a group, a hunting formation. With a soft mutter of ‘fore’ in Arcade’s direction, Boone kicked the deathclaws as hard as he could.  
A large chunk of dirt was cast up along with the lizards, all of them flying through the air, free falling until they landed some way away, limp. Dead.

Arcade gasped, shuddering slightly, his tiny arms wrapping around Boone’s fingers. “I thought I was dead for sure…”

“Not yet.” Boone grunted with relief. He looked around, this height making him feel good. Powerful. Why didn't they think of this before? He could probably make a behemoth cry for its mama. “Should be a little safer now.”

“Glad I overpowered it. Big Boone is good Boone.” Arcade smirked. “Hey, just be careful over the ridge. If I lived in Sloan I might not appreciate a sexy giant stomping all over. Actually, scratch that. It would be my wildest dreams come true.”

The way the doctor always complimented him made Boone feel a lot more wanted by his boyfriend. It was a nice, warm feeling. “How about this?” He lifted the dead mother deathclaw up. “Peace offering.”

Arcade nodded. “Good idea. Nothing gets spirits up like a dead deathclaw.”

Boone huffed with amusement and set Arcade on his shoulder. He was growing to like their resize ray. There was something about being larger or much smaller than Arcade that made him feel like he mattered a lot more. If Arcade would treasure something so puny when he was small, or let him hold him when he was big and imposing, he thought he must be pretty special.

The people of Sloan screamed and fled to their homes as they spotted Boone, one man standing his ground, aiming a gun at them. He was old, a hard hat on his head, clearly a quarry worker. Arcade whispered to Boone that this was Chomps Lewis, having met him while with Six. He was seemingly braver than the rest and Boone was careful not to startle him, crouching when he was close, blotting out the sun for the people of the small settlement. “Wh-What the hell are you?! What do you want from us?!” Chomps yelled, shaking violently, barely able to keep his gun steady.

Boone reached out his closed fist, the man in front of him flinching, trying to shoot him. When the gun jammed, he yelped and dropped it, arms over his head as he anticipated being killed by this giant man. Boone opened his fingers, the scaled carcass of the mother deathclaw falling before him with a thump, her tail still gripped between Boone’s index finger and thumb.

Chomps looked at the deathclaw with wide, startled eyes, glancing from it to Boone and back again. Arcade smiled, leaning forward on his perch. “Just passing, thought we’d help with your deathclaw problem.” He called down to him. By his voice, Boone would've guessed he felt rather invincible riding the shoulder of the largest thing in the Mojave.

“I… Th-Thank you.” Chomps mumbled out, seemingly shell shocked. “Didn't think the bastards would come back. Is there any way we can repay you?”

Arcade reached to pat Boone’s cheek with the air of a man that knew full well that he could practically do what he wanted. “Don't suppose you have a twenty foot wide sandwich that you're not using? Or a spare miner? I don't think Boone has had breakfast.”

A grunt escaped Boone, one that only Arcade could see as a laugh. Chomps shook his head, stepping back a few paces. “N-No… And don't get any ideas!” He pointed at Boone shakily. “You can't eat any of us! Thank you for the help but…Please go away!”

Arcade snickered, rolling his eyes as Chomps ran for his house. “Next time we'll just let the deathclaws eat you!” He called after him, holding on tight as Boone stood, stretching. “Are you okay?”

Boone glanced at Arcade, granite faced as ever. “Mhm.” As he walked, he noticed how rocks jumped from the dirt into the air, abandoned vehicles shuddered and bounced with each footfall. It was one thing having Arcade be tiny, it was another having such an impact on everything in front of him. “What's it like for you?”

Arcade held Boone’s earlobe, seemingly a little nervous that he might fall. “Better than being tiny. I've got the feeling of you being protective without that awful fear that if you leave me I'll die.” He smiled. “Plus, I feel like nothing can hurt us. We're invincible.”

A large explosion detonated right beside Boone who staggered backwards, grunting, a hand coming up to hold Arcade steady. He'd stepped on a Powder Ganger frag mine. Hissing, he reached down to inspect his injuries. Minor burns. Although there was some shrapnel in his skin. He growled, standing up and looking toward the Powder Ganger camp, seeing them hide in their shabby shack. Before he could move, a frag grenade exploded by his leg, thrown by one of the men. This one hurt more than the first, damaging his burn even more.  
Bending down, Boone picked up a car in one hand, holding the cigarette carton sized vehicle so tight the panelling bent with a shriek. “The person who throws the next grenade is getting a car to the face.” Boone threatened, seeing the terrified faces of the men as they fled. When there wasn't another grenade, he dropped the car, continuing on with a limp.

“Christ, are you okay?” Arcade asked, frowning. “We should stop a minute, let me look.”

Boone shook his head. “I'm fine.”

Arcade gave him a punch to the jaw, barely even a poke to the sniper. “Please, just stop.”  
Shaking his head, he gestured up the road a little. Primm lay ahead and he trusted that as a rest stop considering it was now under NCR control. Arcade nagged him the entire way, demanding he stop so he could check his wounds. “You can't take two explosives to the leg and not let me see.”

Boone refused all the way to Primm, pausing when he noticed the firing line of NCR Troopers, rifles aimed at him. Lieutenant Hayes stood behind them, frowning up at Boone with a mix of horror and apprehension. “That's far enough! State your business here!”

Gesturing to his beret, Boone stood to attention. “Craig Boone, NCR First Recon. I just need to rest a while, I don't mean any harm.”

Hayes looked Boone up and down. “How did you get so big, soldier? Radiation?” He asked, still not convinced that he was harmless.

Boone grunted softly in pain as he shifted his weight. “With all due respect, sir, I'd appreciate if you'd just let me past.”

Arcade gestured to be set down, stretching once his feet hit the floor, working out a cramp. “My large friend here is testing out a secret NCR project to engineer super soldiers.” Arcade looked up at Boone, his silver tongue very good at lying his way out of situations. “This man has just fought eight deathclaws and taken a mini nuke to the leg. He needs medical attention. Is it really worth letting him die before he can report his progress?”

Hayes hesitated before sighing. “Okay, fine. But if he hurts anyone, he’ll have more than a few scrapes.”

Boone smirked at the gasps of awe as he stepped over the firing line, clearing the bridge in one step. He then sat on the road with a thump, hissing as he rolled up his trouser leg, looking at his flesh. It was red, his skin burnt, especially around places where shrapnel was embedded. Arcade jogged over to him, stopping short to check his pockets. “Haven't got much on me. Luckily for you, I'm not a novice in the noble art of improvising.”

Boone watched Arcade gently pick chunks of shrapnel from his flesh, making sure not to hurt him. He washed out any rust with his water bottle, making sure the wounds were clean.  
“You’re pretty good at lying.” Boone mumbled, feeling perhaps the doctor might like to chat. Well, chat was a loose term. It was mostly Boone listening to Arcade’s long winded explanations of things he didn't understand.

Arcade nodded. “You have to be when you're-” He stopped himself short, visibly flinching and glancing around. If Boone didn't know him any better, he'd guess he was looking for an exit. “...when you're Caesar’s illegitimate son. Bald bastard just can't keep it in his pants.”

Boone quirked an eyebrow. “Was that a lie?”

“Yes, it was.” Arcade used water and healing powder to create a poultice, rubbing it over Boone’s skin. “I can lie to you some more if you like but I'm afraid you've already seen my penis so it won't have as much believability.”

Feeling as though he'd hit a nerve, Boone reached down, a little pang of guilt in his chest when Arcade started, looking at him warily as he stroked his back. If he felt the need to lie, that was fine. He didn't mind. “We all got things in our past we don't like talking about.” He mumbled, brow creasing as he tried to find words. “Don't feel like I'm entitled to your past just because I'm your boyfriend.”

Arcade leant into Boone’s gentle touches, sighing. “There's just some things that might lower your opinion of me and I would hate for that to happen. Considering your opinion is probably at rock bottom already.” He finished applying the poultice and wiped his hands clean on Boone’s skin.

“Of course it isn't.” Boone lifted Arcade by the back of his coat, liking the way he dangled there helplessly. It made him want to protect him. “You're a good man. Doesn't matter what's in your past.”

Arcade sighed and nodded. “I suppose. Sorry for being a downer. I'd appreciate it if you didn't find it a good reason to crush me.”

Boone gave an amused grunt and brushed his lips against Arcade, hoping a gentle kiss would be enough to reassure him.


	3. Onward

Boone exhaled heavily as his gut rumbled beneath his shirt, the resulting tremor frightening all around him. He noticed a few rifles aimed at him from frightened NCR troopers but he raised his hands, shaking his head. “Just hungry.” He said, palm massaging his stomach. He would have to find some food soon and he thought back on what Chomps Lewis had said. A chuckle in his throat, he leant back on his arm. 

“What's so funny? Realised everyone can see up your nose from this angle?” Arcade asked, climbing up to take Boone’s BPM by listening against his expansive chest. Boone thought perhaps he was just using it as an excuse to press so close against him considering how tactile the doctor was.

Boone shook his head. “Thought about what I could do to some legion like this.”

Arcade looked up at him approvingly, a smirk curling on his thin lips. “Oh? Please, don't let me get in the way of voicing your fantasies.”

“Could stomp them into the dirt.” He rumbled happily, the thought very pleasing to him. “Thought I could eat them. Bit gross though.”

“Ha! Fee fi fo fum? Not sure I'd like to see you eat someone but I'd like to see someone think you wanted to eat them.” Arcade couldn't hide his glee. “Imagine if we went to the Fort. Ooh, the look on Caesar’s face as he watched you stomp your way through the camp Godzilla style…”

Boone tilted his head. “What's a Godzilla?” 

Arcade laughed softly. “Old pre-war movie. A huge reptile thing stomps through cities killing people. Not unlike yourself.”

“Hm. Like Dinky.” Boone mused, thinking about home in Novac. He'd be bigger than Dinky now by so much. “We should go back via route 164. Pay Novac a visit.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Arcade sat on Boone’s stomach, smiling. “You just want to frighten Manny Vargas, don't you?” 

“No harm in it.” Boone mused, another stomach gurgle making him grunt softly. He noticed Arcade covering his ears and huffed. “Sorry.”

Arcade suddenly got that pleased look on his face that said he had a plan and slid down Boone’s side and onto the road. “I'll be back in a second. Don't eat anyone while I'm away.” 

As Arcade left, Boone shifted so he was leant against the stone bridge, looking at the three terrified troopers that had been left to make sure he didn't go on some sort of rampage. “Hey.” He nodded to them. “Who are you?”

The tallest of the three spoke up, shaking a little. “P-Private Atkinson, sir! This is Jamal and Glaisdale.” The other two were frightened, like rabbits in the headlights, and Boone guessed he needed to diffuse the tension. 

“Killed any legion bastards lately?” He asked, the slight turn up of his smile visible to them. He didn't know a single NCR soldier that didn't like talking about killing legion soldiers. 

Jamal gripped his rifle tight, trying to keep eye contact with Boone. “Mostly get trouble from convicts and gangers but there were a few legionnaires. Nothing makes my day like putting them down.”

Boone smirked. “Gonna test my super strength on the first ones I see.” He noticed how the troopers seemed a little less tense, a closer look at them proving they were all quite young, the eldest looking twenty. Boone was glad they weren't on the front lines. “This your first post?” 

“Yes, sir.” Atkinson nodded. “I wanted more action but if protecting Primm helps the war effort, I'm happy to do it.” 

Boone admired them for trying to make a difference. They were so fresh faced, he felt compelled to give them a little advice. Probably the wasted father potential still lingering inside him. He gestured to one of them, Glaisdale, the smallest of the three. “Don't wear your rifle like that.” He mumbled, the trooper a little startled, blinking. 

“Uh- I… how should I wear it?” Glaisdale asked, looking at the rifle slung on their back haphazardly. 

Boone lifted his hands, pausing when they flinched. He waited until they relaxed and gave him the go-ahead before beginning to position the rifle on their back gently. “Carry a rifle muzzle down on the left shoulder if you're right handed.” He made sure the rifle was in position on the trooper, their eyes wide as his colossal fingers arched and bent around them, watching them in amazement.   
“That way, my left hand reaches down and grabs the forend, rotates the gun towards my right shoulder and gets me into position much faster than off the right shoulder, muzzle up.” He moved his arms to mimic what he was describing. “Smoother mount of the rifle than with any other sling carry. See?”   
The soldiers put the rifles on their backs the way they were shown, taking a few tries to ready them but eventually getting into the motions of it. Boone nodded, miming again. “If you have your sling taut on your arm, it gives you better sighted accuracy. Here…” He felt as though he were positioning figurines, making the trooper aim his gun, strap pulling against his elbow as he aimed his rifle. “That's it. See how much steadier that makes you? Not just for sniping, for anything with a rifle.” 

Atkinson grinned as he tried out Boone’s advice. “Why were we never taught this?” 

“Heh. Training only gives you so much. You need to speak to people who have been out there, seen things.” Boone felt pleased that these youngsters might survive a little longer now. 

Jamal tilted his head. “Not to be rude but…you're first recon, were you at Bitter Springs?”

Arcade walked over to Boone before he could even formulate a reply, his stomach tightening uneasily. He wasn't hungry anymore. “That's the most I've ever heard you speak to anyone.” He eyed the troopers, all looking at Boone as though he was the greatest man to ever live. It was quite adorable really. “Your voice really carries. You could yell in Jacobstown and deafen Caesar and everyone in between.”

Boone nodded, not really listening. Those kids didn't know any better but he still had a bad taste in his mouth. “What's that?” He asked, gesturing to the paper bag in Arcade’s hands. 

“Some fresh bighorner steak and a desert salad.” Arcade held up the bag. “This thing works on food, thought you might like to dine big before we set off again.” 

Boone hummed before looking at the troopers. “You three can keep a secret, right?” 

When they promised they could, Arcade set down the paper bag, aiming the resize ray at it. Within a few seconds, Boone was picking up the bag, opening it up. The steak smelled amazing and his mouth watered, stomach gurgling so loud that one of the troopers was knocked off their feet, staring at Boone with renewed awe. The unease in his belly melted as he picked up a pinyon nut the size of a football, chewing it with his incisors with a hum. As he ate, he watched the three flinch, understandable as the chunks of meat he was eating were larger than two of them together. Still, it was a regular activity. It wasn't his fault that they found it scary. 

By the time he'd finished, he felt a lot better, stretching out the tightness in his joints. “Ready to go?” He asked Arcade, standing, towering above his friends and above Primm itself. 

Arcade stood up, dusting off his coat. “Scoop me up, big boy.” He called up to him, settling on his shoulder once placed there. “I'm ready, let's go.” 

Boone waved to the troopers, bidding them farewell as he started toward Mojave Outpost, watching the geckos scatter, still limping slightly. “Hm.”

“Uh oh, that's not a good ‘hm’. I'm fluent in English, Latin and Boone Micro Expressions. That ‘hm’ is an essay in itself but I'll let you try define it.” Arcade patted his cheek, his tiny hands brushing over his stubble. 

Boone hesitated. If he brought up Bitter Springs, there would be questions. But Arcade could be trusted. Boone didn't doubt that. The man had his own opinions and secrets, just as Boone did, but he didn't feel he was the sort of person to walk out on someone after knowing what they are. What they've done. And if he did, Boone supposed he would deserve it. Just another hand of fate slapping him across the face.   
“Those kids asked if I was at Bitter Springs.” 

Arcade’s smile fell from his face. “Oh… I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about it…” 

Boone sighed heavily, his breath causing a few tumble weeds to flee the area. He was silent for a moment, contemplative. Arcade didn't bother him, knowing you had to wait for Boone to be ready. “Look, I know I can trust you at this point. Let me just… Think about it.”

Arcade kissed his cheek, Boone hearing it more than feeling it. “Take your time. I'll understand if you don't want to tell me.” He assured him. 

As Boone walked up the hill toward Mojave Outpost, the sun was beginning to set, hung fat in the sky as it washed the landscape with syrupy orange light. Boone paused and looked at the two statues at the top of the slope. He'd always thought they were really big. When he was level with them, they barely reached his waist, standing at 70ft compared to his 150ft. “Heh. Funny.” He mumbled, looking down. He spotted Sgt. Kilborn staring at him with awe and clicked his heels together, saluting him. They were known here and Boone was glad considering Ranger Ghost would’ve easily shot him through both eyes by this point. He touched the top of the ranger statue, not even having to raise his hand far to do it. 

“I've heard of vegetables making you grow but this is ridiculous.” Kilborn said from below, Boone slowly kneeling and setting Arcade down. “What's going on?” 

Arcade handed Kilborn the envelope. “Courier Six sent this. They said it was important. Thought we'd kill two birds with one stone and test the new weapon they found.”

Kilborn looked at Boone nervously, taking the envelope. “I see… Hope you're not planning on rampaging, son.” He said to Boone, folding his arms. 

Boone shook his head. “No, sir. Just hoping for somewhere to spend the night.” 

“Well… Suppose you could light a fire, sleep outside.” Kilborn said, looking around and gesturing to the little rocky alcove between the statues and the barracks. ”Just don't frighten any caravans away.”

Boone sat against the rockface, wincing at his leg, grimacing. He began to arrange the rocks near him to build a fire pit, intending to make a fire big enough to keep him warm but not too large that it would be unmanageable. Arcade was helpful enough to bring some wood, growing it to an appropriate size so they could stay warm all night. Boone rolled his aching shoulders and sat with one knee by his chest, the other leg extended outward as a sort of wall between Arcade and the barracks. 

“Best be careful you don't hit me with that.” Boone looked at the resize ray. “Any bigger and I won't see you.”

Arcade began to light the fire as the light in the sky faded, glad it was catching quick. “Any bigger and I might not be able to control myself. I mean, you're sexy enough normal sized but like this? Nothing is hotter than the idea of you being able to crush me easily.” He walked over to Boone, seating himself on the toe of his boot. “Except maybe Mr New Vegas. If he wasn't an AI, I would ruin him.”

Boone scoffed and looked at the fire dancing in the pit, sending light shimmering across his and Arcade’s faces. Although Arcade was a liar, he had his secrets, Boone felt as though he could trust him. He was a fundamentally honest man who didn't like his past. Boone could relate to that. He drummed his fingers on his leg, taking his beret off so he could wipe the day's sweat from his scalp. He thumbed over his first recon patch, looking from it to Arcade, sat there so trusting, literally at his mercy yet perfectly at ease. He couldn't not tell him. 

“People died.” He whispered, drawing Arcade’s attention immediately right back to him. It took Boone a moment but he had to swallow the lump in his throat. He placed a limp finger to his cheek bone to show he was thinking and needed a moment to figure out how to word what he was saying. He slowly described Bitter Springs. The more words fell from his mouth, the more regret he felt, his gut clenching and making him feel queasy. He told him about the ‘miscommunication’, about how many people he'd killed. The burden on his shoulders lifted momentarily as he spilled his memories to his boyfriend.   
Boone looked to see Arcade watching him with an unreadable expression. “Thought about putting a bullet in my head. Nothing really to keep me around. Barely a life just sitting watching for danger around Novac. No wife, no kids, no friends.” He reached down to Arcade, surprised when his index finger was embraced by him, small arms wrapped around it. “But you…I've only been with you a month and I feel like…” He was slow with his words and Arcade didn't push him. “You can make me tune everything out. I don't have to try so hard.”

Arcade tried to climb Boone’s arm and the sniper lifted him, bringing him to his face. He expected maybe a punch, maybe for Arcade to tell him they were through. It would be what he deserved. Instead, Arcade pressed himself into his lips, hugging him as best he could, pressing kisses to his bottom lip. “You can't hold onto it. You need to let it go.” He placed his hands on Boone’s nose, looking into his green eyes. “Easier said than done, I know, but you can't make it your fault. Everything that happens is likely to go wrong, you were just unlucky.”

Boone didn't reply. He didn't need to. Arcade simply pressed close, pushing his hands under Boone’s sunglasses and pulling, taking shelter underneath the point of his nose as they slipped from his face and clattered to the ground. They were far too large to be damaged in any way by the rocks below. Boone watched as Arcade scanned his cactus green eyes, his emotions clear now they were bare, firelight making them bright. He placed a pale hand to the bridge of his nose, kissing his weathered skin.   
Boone laid back, the fire warming his side as he held Arcade close to his chest, stroking his back. “Thanks.” Boone mumbled. He meant to be more appreciative but Arcade seemed to know what he was getting at. 

Laying close to Boone, listening to his heartbeat, Arcade sighed. “I really do care about you, Boone. A lot. I think this may be one of the most intimate connections I've ever had with a human being.”

Boone looked down at Arcade, quirking an eyebrow. “Is that another lie? Or do you mean it?” 

Arcade smiled as he settled down to sleep, rubbing Boone’s chest, mumbling up to him as he dozed off. “Ab imo pectore…”


End file.
